Bond, Riley Ashton, The biography!
by jOttlUvEr
Summary: Ok so i just wrote a little bio for an OC of mine so that I don't have to explain him in every story I put him in. Riley was an ordinary, well maybe a little rich, boy. He had loving parents. That's when it all went wrong! I suck at summaries.


Okay, so here is a biography i wrote for my O.C., Riley, I just wrote the general stuff and it may still change depending on which story with him in it your reading, which I'm currently working on. Hope you like it!

Disclamer: Well I don't own Buckingham palace, any of the city's I mention, the Calgary Herald, the Flames or even the Saddledome...but I do own Riley! ;) lol (Oh, and I don't own Mr.Shwarzenagger or Mr.Bloom!) if I forgot anything just knowI don't own it!

* * *

Name: Riley Ashton Bond (For all you Harry Potter fans: YES his initials _are _R.A.B.) 

Codename: Bloody Obsidian (Describing his eyes (An obsidian is a pitch black stone) along with the humor that since he is English, they say bloody a lot so…yeah!)

Age: 16

Birthday: Friday, October 13, 1989 (Exactly 682 years after the arrest of Jaques de Molay, Grand Master of the Knights Templar, and 60 of his senior knights on Friday, October 13, 1307 by King Philip lV of France. That day, thousands of Templars were arrested and subsequently tortured. They then 'confessed' and were executed. From that day on, Friday the 13th was considered by followers of the Templars as an evil and unlucky day.)

Place of birth: London, England

Gender: Male

Hair: Shoulder length, wavy, dark brown (Think of Orlando Bloom's hair:P) and black with some tips that are blood red (It looks like they were actually dipped in blood but it's natural.)

Eyes: Blood red slits (Slits like a lizard.) with a black background.

Height: 5'10"

Build: Muscular! (Hmmm…think of Arnold Schwarzenegger! Lol, not quite, how about Cyclops! Yes, that works…)

Weight: 170

Marital status?

Family: Garron Read Bond (Aren't you glad I didn't say James? lol)/father / deceased, Willow Hazelle Bond /mother /deceased

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: He seems to be quite the charmer but wont hold back if he's defending his friends.

Occupation: Student

Race: Human & mutant

Powers: He is able to "posses" people at will, meaning that he is able to take control over another living things thoughts and for mutants, their power while his own body remains in the same position as when he mentally left his own body. Along with that ability, every Friday the 13th he becomes an un-controllable monster for 24 hours, many fear this creature but most of all is Riley himself, as he has no control over his own flesh for 86 400 seconds. The only thing that doesn't change about his appearance are his eyes.

Bio: Riley was born into a wealthy, well-known English family with a caring father and mother.

His father was the owner and founder of the company K.T.P. (Keeping The Peace) who would work alongside the government to keep peace between humans and mutants without violence. His mother had a degree in medicine, politics and advanced mathematics, but she preferred to stay home as a mother.

Riley was home-schooled because he was above the regular schooling level, but was unable to make any real friends that way. His best friends had been the cooks because they would often sneak him candy against his parent's wishes but never enough that they would notice.

When Riley's gifts fist started to show (at around age 7 or 8), he would usually just see through something else's eyes, normally a small creature of some sort, but he would shake it off after a few seconds thinking that it would go away with time. Every Friday the 13th (1-3 times every year, it runs on a 28 year cycle.) his eyes would turn into what they currently are and he would run on a very short temper but that was it.

By the age of 10, he was more fortunate than most children though his list of friends remained extremely limited. In November of 1999 everybody was either with or against K.T.P., the haters would through garbage and spit at Riley if he was seen by them in the streets, that's when the rule that he wasn't allowed to leave his mansions premises was made final, which through away any hope of making friends.

That Friday (There really was a Friday the 13th in November 1999, I checked, I didn't make it up:)), his emotions were running especially high when he transformed for the first time. His parents had heard his cries of pain and went to see what was wrong, with no control over himself, he wasn't able to stop the spear emerging from his right hand from going through his own parents hearts. He then went on to destroy his own house and anyone in it.

The next morning he found himself in front of Buckingham palace with no recollection of the previous night. Unfortunately, the police were able to get a blood sample from the house and connect it to him in a blink of an eye and were already on his trail. Noticing his bloody, ripped clothing, Riley returned home and saw from a distance what had happened. Over hearing two police officers (Aren't they called bobby's? They used to be at least…never been to England, I wouldn't know.) he found out what had happened, and how very close to the Queen he had been.

Out of fear, Riley used his knowledge to get on a boat and fled the country because he had become the most wanted criminal in all of the U.K.. Not knowing where he was headed, he was scared for his life, and not to mention scarred for life.

Arriving in Newfoundland, Canada, he started to make his way west in hope of escaping what he was leaving behind him. Checking a calendar, he saw that he had until October of the next year until the 13th came again, only taking a wild guess at the reason the transformation had happened.

Using his sweet accent and the information that people seemed to get more generous around Christmas time, he made it to Ottawa by Christmas, where he spent it with a nice elderly couple that didn't mind how his eyes were, considering that they never changed back to his light hazel ones when he transformed.

To the couple's objections, Riley left only two dayz after arriving without an explanation because he knew they'd try to make him stay. With some warm clothes on his back and some food in his pocket, Riley continued on his way to who knows where. Stopping in small towns along the way, Riley was able to stay alive but just barely, after all, Canada can have some nasty winters.

After one hard year, he arrived in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. When he had seen October approaching, he went out into nothing-ness, praying that it was far away enough from anybody to harm them in anyway. This only reminded him how many people were still after him, so he decided to change his name to Riley Brooks if anyone were to ask him.

One late night on the 2001 new years night, he found himself sneaking into the Saddledome (The hockey arena, home of the Flames.) for warmth not knowing that he was about to acquire a new passion, not that he already had one.

He watched from afar as the Calgary Flames played against the Montreal Canadians, winning 5-4 in over-time (It's true! I checked that too…what! I like to give out the correct information! Lol, I'm not crazy…). He was in love with hockey from that point on.

Deciding to wait it out in Calgary for a little while Riley learned how to take care of himself on the streets, occasionally staying a night with some nice people, always keeping up his guard until he was sure he could trust them.

While all of this was happening, Riley would always watch the dayz, making sure to be far away from humanity every Friday the 13th, which was in April and July in 2001. His ability to posses things also continued to grow, thankfully to him, slowly, so that he was ale to keep a check on them along with his inner monster until he was able to make people say what he wanted as long as it didn't take him more than 5 seconds to say it (For those of you out there who are a little slower than the others, it means he was able to posses people for up to 5 seconds.).

As the years went on, he found himself start to call Calgary home, but never on Friday the 13th's of course. And yet, he found that he would often return with more wounds and scars then the previous time. Leading Riley to believe that he would become more and more aggressive every time the cursed day came, as he began to call it.

In his little amount of spare time, he began practicing his hockey skills from what he saw almost every week at the Saddledome. Using second-hand skates he had saved up money for, he took advantage of Calgary's long winters to work on some hand-eye co-ordination (Which already gives him an advantage to those just arriving at the Xavier Institute.) and eventually became quite good.

In August of 2004 Riley found himself once again heading into the middle of nowhere to prepare for the events on the cursed day. Now that he was 15 (Nearly 16, too.) his little kid act was useless to him and had to survive on pure wits, which were catching up on him because of not being in school for so long.

The next Riley could remember was waking up with bright lights everywhere. He ended up in the Foothills hospital after he was found lying in an empty field just outside of Medicine Hat (A sort of small town not far outside Calgary.). After staying only one more night there he got out using some of his great persuading skills.

By now Riley was horrified that he'd hurt some one next, or at least be caught, after all, he still saw tiny paragraphs in the Calgary Herald (The local newspaper.) about how they believed, that if he were still alive, he could be near Alberta somewhere.

On his sweet 16th birthday, he celebrated by getting in to a fight with two street punks who wanted anything of value from him, which really was nothing but they didn't seem to want to believe him, so he eventually had to reach a compromise that included his fist hitting their faces pretty hard.

The morning of the 14th , when Riley woke up on his favorite park bench, he found a note sitting on his stomach from "Some Xavier guy who knows what I am, when even I don't, and that he's been following me." as Riley would say. Deciding that he had nothing to lose he gathered his things and began to head towards New York the very next day.

Being older definitely sped him up compared to when he had made such a long journey at the age of 10. Using the money he had gathered to get buses to Ohio took him 1 month. Having ran out of money, Riley ended up walking the rest of the way, which easily took him much longer, only able to go 10-15 miles a day.

Arriving at the Xavier Institute, we shall bring this biography to an end and start off where Riley is now…

* * *

So, you like it? Don't like it? Lemme know, also if there are things you would change or add to make it more clear...all that can be done by clicking the little blue button, come on, I knowyou want to:P 


End file.
